The Other Half of Me
by madisonelizabethrose
Summary: Can true love really die?
1. Love Lost

_Story: The Other Half of Me. _

_(This title was actually an episode title of One Tree Hill in episode 13 of season 8, and I just thought that the title fitted quite nicely with the idea of the story.)_

_The main characters in this story are Haley and Nathan, although their two children, Lydia and Jamie will also be quite current in the storylines, aswell as other central characters such as Brooke, Julian, Quinn, Clay, Mia, Millie, Mouth etc. and maybe a mention of Lucas and Peyton from time to time._

_Hey There, My name is Madie. This story is about Nathan and Haley, and I hope that it will continue for quite a long time - depending on whether you readers like the story line/idea - so read and review! Review your thoughts, likes, dislikes, or anything you would like to see happen in the next chapter. This chapter was edited by the lovely Lauren Heywood, whom I thank very much for taking the time out of her day to edit for me. _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: Love Lost. (Title taken from an amazing song by 'The Temper Trap')<em>

"Doctor Fletcher, how is she? How's the baby? They're going to both be fine right?" Nathan spoke frantically trying to find out information about his pregnant wife, whilst his nine year old son, James Lucas Scott, clutched his left leg, sobbing into the harsh fabric of his jeans. The doctor looked at Nathan sympathetically as he began to tell him the cruel reality and truth of the situation at hand.

- Flashback –

"Hey Mia, are you alright if I head home now? Nathan's gone to a lot of effort to prepare what he describes as 'his best meal yet', which hopefully translates to edible." Haley asked Mia, as she popped her petite head through the studio door where Mia was staring absentmindedly at the grand piano in front of her. Both of the girls giggled at Haley's last comment, whilst Mia stood up from the piano and next to Haley.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Hales. Have a lovely night." Mia said as she gave Haley a huge hug, although being very aware of the 8 month baby in her stomach.

"Goodnight you two." Haley smiled at her comment, as Mia gave her a quick, friendly kiss on the cheek and kissed her fingers then touched them to her swollen belly.

"You have a lovely night also, goodnight." Haley said to Mia as she walked through her office doors. Haley continued to walk down to her red car as she hummed the lyrics of a new song which she had been working on recently. She got into her car and began to drive the usual route home. Haley was so frustrated by the time she reached the fourth set of lights, as the lights had managed to go from green to red, every time she got even nearly close to passing. She was then driving towards the fifth set of lights when she noticed that the lights were not likely to go from green to red anytime soon. "Score!" Haley thought, as she continued to drive through the green light. All of a sudden, she heard a car's tyres screeching as she turned to her left to see a black car coming right her way, smashing her side of the car. The impact of the car had forced Haley's petite, beautiful head to thrash against the harshness of the steering wheel, knocking her immediately unconscious. The force had propelled the airbags to cover her very swollen belly, although the impact was still quite terrible. The other car hadn't been affected nearly as much as Haley's car, and was able to drive off in a hurry, escaping the reality of the trouble and grief they had just caused. Her head remained forward, leaning on the only sturdy part of the steering wheel, blood covering her face like a glove.

"I can't feel her pulse! Somebody call an ambulance! Oh my goodness, she's pregnant as well!" A bystander noticed as he tried to observe the situation and find the best possible way to release this stranger from the smashed car. He found himself leaving her as she was, as he didn't want to harm her or the baby any further. He had gotten out from his golden Ford to help her, as had majority of the cars nearby. An ambulance was now on the way, and this was soon proven by the loud sirens and flashing lights coming their way at a ridiculously fast pace.

"One, two, three, lift." The ambulance officers talked, as they lifted Haley from the ground stretcher up into the ambulance. The ambulance officers set on a quick hurry as their patience was critical and the facilities located at the nearest hospital were needed immediately. The ambulance then drove off into the distance, as though the driver was a competitor in a driving race.

- End of Flashback –

"So, you can deliver the baby without Haley being present? What does that mean for Haley? Is the baby still alive and healthy? Will Haley ever wake up?" Nathan asked whilst tears began to fall down his face like a powerful waterfall. Jamie had sat down in the nearest available seat, with his head placed down in his lap. It was obvious that both boys were hurting badly.

"Look Nathan. Yes, we can deliver the baby without Haley being present, although there is no guarantee at this stage that the baby will be healthy and normal. The impact of the car crash didn't seem to damage Haley's stomach too severely, although the womb is so delicate that the crash could definitely have impacted the baby in some way, shape or form." Doctor Fletcher looked at the poor man as he begun to clutch his stomach and hold his hand against his heart, his face drenched in tears, whilst also patting the back of his young son. "Your wife is in a coma, which means that after the delivery it is up to her body to wake up from the coma. She could wake up immediately, in a few days, or even a few weeks or months. I'm sorry the news couldn't be completely positive. If you could come down to the delivery rooms and fill out some documents, I would highly appreciate it. Also, there is a window which allows you to watch the delivery if you wish." Nathan slightly nodded his head, indicated that he would soon head over to the delivery rooms. His eyes shut for a few moments as he tried to take in everything which he had just been told. He stopped rubbing Jamie's back and instead picked the young boy up, and held him ever so tightly, although neither boy seemed to mind.

Nathan stood there, frozen, as he watched his wife being cut open with various medical instruments. His arms were crossed as he tried to withdraw the tears forming so quickly in both eyes. Unable to watch for any longer period of time, he walked down the corridor to the couch where Brooke and Julian were minding Jamie. Brooke's face was also tear stained, as she sat with her head resting against Julian's shoulder. Jamie sat on her lap, with his legs on top of Julian and his small head resting against Brooke's chest. He slept quietly as the crying had eventually tired him out. Julian had his arm around Brooke, and rubbed her arm up and down sympathetically, as he tried to show his support for her.

"Nathan Scott. Nathan Scott?" Doctor Fletcher called for Nathan as he wandered the corridor of the hospital, trying to tell him what might be the only positive news he could receive for a long time. Doctor Fletcher eventually found Nathan with his son Jamie, and a sympathetic couple, the girl having medium length brown hair with green eyes and soft dimples, whilst the male had scruffy light brown hair and a bit of a stubble growing on the bottom half of his face. "Nathan, how would you like to come meet your new baby girl?" Doctor Fletcher asked, with a small grin on his face.

"You mean she's okay? The baby's okay?" Nathan asked, as tears of joy trickled down his already tear strained face. He raised himself and Jamie from the lounge they were previously seated on.  
>"We have no idea how she avoided being affected in the accident, it was pure luck that she is still here and healthy today. The officers who observed Haley whilst she was still in the car told us that the gear stick and brake were merely centimetres from hitting from stomach and causing significant damage. Your baby girl is fine Nathan, although I cannot say the same for your wife."<p>

"What's wrong with Haley? She's going to be okay right? She has to be okay, she has to meet our baby girl! Please Doctor, please tell me that she is fine". Nathan pleaded, as Brooke tried to soften her own cries.

"Nathan, Haley is still in her coma, although she had very serious damage done to a side of her brain. This means that when she wakes up, if she wakes up, she could have very serious consequences or disorders to do with her brain." Julian stood up and patted Nathans back as Nathan held his hand to his face, covering his eyes as he cried.

"Please, take me to my baby girl." Nathan spoke in an almost monotone voice, as his crystal blue eyes looked lost and alone. Jamie decided to stay with Brooke and Julian, to avoid the sadness that may be evoked in Nathan upon seeing his baby. Nathan followed the Doctor down the hallway and various corridors, till he opened a room filled with newborn babies and various new parents cooing over them.

"Here she is. You can stay in here for however long you want, she has already been fed and bathed by the nurses here." Doctor Fletcher told Nathan, although Nathans gaze was stuck completely on the little figure he saw before himself. Doctor Fletcher slowly walked away from the room, as Nathan lost complete focus on the outside world and just looked at the baby who replicated the exact features of her mother in front of him.

He slowly reached over to the baby, and allowed her to analyse his face with her eyes, as he took in every detail of her porcelain doll looking face. Her miniature fingers grabbed onto Nathan's smallest finger, as she stared at him with her large, medium brown luscious eyes, surrounded by her huge, innocent looking eyelashes. Her cute lips, a slight ruby red, and her head, covered in little strands of light brown curls. Nathan watched as her face moved slightly, and her eyes wandered his body and her surroundings, looking completely overwhelmed by every slight detail.

"Hi there, Lydia". Nathan spoke ever so softly as he cooed over his new born child. "You look so much like your gorgeous mother". His eyes began to water as he told his precious little girl about his mother, who instead of holding and admiring their baby with him, was in a coma from which she may never escape. "We have to be strong though, Lydia, you and me. We have to help each other to get through it. We have to help your mother get through it. She has to wake up."

Nathan stayed with his newest addition to the family all night long, and introduced her to Brooke, Julian and, most importantly, Jamie, who was able to put all of his troubles and worries aside for a few hours whilst meeting his baby sister. Jamie took much pride in being able to sit down on a nearby chair and gently rock his tiny sister to sleep. Brooke held onto Lydia for merely 2 minutes before the sight of the newborn child reminded her too heavily of her best friend. Julian offered to take the baby from her trembling arms as she began to let the noiseless tears drop down her face. Nathan took this time to go and visit his unconscious wife, Haley, in her room. She was on the 4th floor in room 5, where she had her own little room, which looked as unhealthy and dead as she did. The white gloomy walls had faded, leaving a strange greyish tinge on each wall, with machines beeping every second, monitoring the breathing pattern which was being created by the various machines breathing for her.

"Hey there, gorgeous girl. I brought you someone. This is our little girl, who looks exactly like her amazing mother. Her name is Lydia, just like you wished. Now, seeing that I completed your wish for you, do you think that maybe you could complete my wish to grow old and happily with you and come back to me? Just open your eyes for me, or squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Nathan said as he placed his hand inside Haley's non responsive one, as he balanced Lydia on his muscular left arm. He felt no squeeze from Haley's smaller, delicate hand, and felt his head slowly drop, as reality came crashing down harshly across the top of his head. He placed Lydia in the bassinet he had brought upstairs with him, and used both of his hands to cup Haley's petite, scarred face, as he kissed her lightly against the top of her forehead, wishing that her eyes would burst open at the feel of his lips on her skin. No luck. Instead, her face remained in this evil lullaby, her small body lying lifelessly amongst the hospital blankets.

***3 Weeks Later***

"Doctor, any change?" Nathan questioned as he entered Haley's hospital bedroom with Jamie, who was currently very protectively carrying Lydia in his small but manageable arms.

"No, sorry Nathan, no change." Doctor Fletcher told Nathan with a negative attitude, as he could tell how desperate Nathan was to hear him reply with a 'yes' one of these days. He gradually made his way from around all the machines which were currently hooked up to and analysing Haley, as he jotted down his notes in the dark clipboard which was located at the front of her bed. He then left the room, hoping to give the family the privacy and intimacy they needed.

"Hey Mum." Jamie spoke cheerfully as he leant over and kissed the sleeping beauty. Jamie had been putting on a positive attitude, mainly for Lydia's sake, as the Doctors had told Jamie that Lydia might not grow properly or respond properly if she is neglected or not smiled at or played with during the early stages of her life. Jamie felt that it was his responsibility as her older brother to make sure that she grew with all the love in the world, just like his mother would want.

Nathan had taken a seat next to Jamie, as they both talked to an unconscious Haley. They were soon greeted by Brooke and Julian, who sat in the two chairs on the opposite side of the bed.

"Hey Nate, how's she going today?" Brooke asked curiously, as her eyes glanced over the body lying between them.  
>"No change." Nathan said, as though the words sunk even further into his heart with every time he repeated that phrase.<p>

Brooke swayed side to side as she cooed over baby Lydia and filled Haley in on all the latest gossip in Tree Hill. Nathan held on to Haley's right hand tightly as he prayed and wished for her return, as Jamie sat next to him having a light nap. Julian watched on as Brooke smiled at Lydia, and realised just how desperate she was to start a family. He began to feel the pain of not being able to produce a family come upon him again, although he then realised his and Brooke's problems were nowhere near equivalent to the problems Nathan and Haley are currently facing and that the best thing to do was to bury these feelings and put on a brave face. Nathan was caressing the palm of Haley's hand when all of a sudden he felt a slight twitch from her fingers. At first Nathan was unaware if it was only his fingers playing with hers which created the twitch, or whether it was actually her finally coming back to him. His wishes were then granted as Haley's eyelids began to blink repeatedly, as her eyesight and consciousness came back to her.

"Oh my goodness, she's waking up! She's waking up!" Nathan said as he jumped out of his seat and woke Jamie up. Brooke and Julian suddenly rose from their seats also, as they watched the life return to Nathan and Jamie's faces. Haley began to regain consciousness as she sat up a little, not too much so that it hurt, and looked clearly at her surroundings. Her eyes met with the eyes of a little boy, who looked around the age of nine or ten, he was wearing a blue jacket with a basketball jersey underneath, although she couldn't quite see the number hidden beneath the zipper. Her eyes then met those of her friend Brooke's, although she was completely taken surprise when she noticed that wrapped in a blanket in her arms was actually a baby.

'Brooke definitely wasn't pregnant last time I saw her, so why would she have a baby now?' Haley thought. Her eyes then met a tall man's light hazel eyes, as she noticed his scruffy hair and how he had his arm protectively over Brooke's shoulder. She then realised just how much older Brooke appeared. Hayley's eyes then were met by those of Nathan Scott, the number one jerk at high school. 'What was he possibly doing here?' She wondered, as she also noticed how much older he looked. It didn't take her long to realise that she was in a hospital bed, so she blamed whatever medication she had been given for the misinterpretations of the people surrounding her bed currently.

Nathans eyes lit up with joy as they connected with her beautiful brown eyes, and leant in to kiss her beautiful lips when her face turned the other way, so that his lips barely brushed her cheek.  
>"Haley? Are you okay?" Nathan asked as her face looked as though she was completely shocked that he had tried to kiss her.<p>

"Brooke, is that you?" Haley asked with all the strength she could master, as her face turned red. She was unsure if she was embarrassed that Nathan Scott had tried to kiss her, or the face that she had absolutely no idea what was going on. Just as Brooke was about to answer, Doctor Fletcher came rushing in.

"Oh my goodness, Haley, you're back! I'll just have to ask the others to leave the room whilst I just remove all of the machines and access your health charts, and then you can chat away, and I'm sure that you're dying to meet your new daughter." Doctor Fletcher spoke as everyone in the room began to walk towards the door. Nathan walked slowly, as he was still so shocked and confused by the way Haley had reacted before, it was as though she had lost all of her love for him.

"Wait, what? Daughter? And I'd like Brooke to stay please." Haley spoke rather quickly, as she held both hands to her head, telling herself that she had heard the Doctor wrong went he had said 'daughter'. It was then that she noticed a ring on her wedding ring finger, which sent even more confusion to her head.

"Okay, if you wish, but everyone else has to leave, just for a few minutes." Doctor Fletcher spoke again, as Julian gave Brooke a slight peck on the cheek, and Nathan still hurt from earlier walked towards the door.

"See you in a few minutes Mum. I'm so glad that you're finally back. I've missed you so much." Jamie said, as he jumped up and kissed Haley on the cheek. She didn't move her head as the young boy kissed her cheek, as she was still stunned as to why he had called her Mum. 'Maybe this is all a strange dream…' She wondered.

Brooke exited Haley's hospital bedroom as soon as the Doctor had figured out why Haley had been so confused earlier, as everyone in Haley's hospital bedroom earlier had noticed the cold shoulder that Haley had given Nathan.

"Nathan!" Brooke almost yelled as she walked quickly, still carrying Lydia, as she rushed to Nathan's side. "I really hate to tell you this Nathan, but the reason why Haley was acting so weird and confused earlier is because during the accident, her head was seriously injured, leaving her with some brain damage." Brooke explained.

"Brain damage? What do you mean brain damage?" Nathan asked, suddenly assuming the worst possibilities for his wife.

"Nathan, Haley lost a huge chunk of her memory in that accident. She's lost 10 years of her memory. She still thinks that we're in high school, that you are still a jerk, and that the two of you have no way of ever dating. I'm so sorry Nate."

"So Mum doesn't even remember me?" Jamie asked, as tears filled his small, gorgeous blue eyes.

"Sorry buddy." Brooke spoke, "Not even you."

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked. <em>

_Review, x._


	2. Putting Together The Many Pieces

_Okay, so I know I have completely abandoned this story for a long while, and by a long while I mean nine months, but hey - better late than never right? Haha. Hope that you all enjoy this chapter, and I promise that I will start updating monthly to make up for lost time. _

_Reviews are much appreciated. _

_Love Madie, xxx_

* * *

><p>"Hi…." Nathan spoke softly as he walked into the dull grey, dimly lit room. "I brought some clothes and your toothbrush for you from our house, just so you're not stuck in that uncomfortable hospital gown all day." Nathan lent over to kiss Haley on the lips, although just as his lips were millimetres from her flawless lips she turned her head swiftly to the side. "Oh right," Nathan spoke, realising that Haley didn't remember that they were in a relationship let alone married with two children. "Sorry, I guess its habit." Nathan tried to make a gentle laugh as he spoke, although his forced laugh just echoed in the small capacity of the room.<p>

Haley tried to give a light smile, but she couldn't believe it. Nathan Scott was a bitch, a jerk. There was no way that she would date him. Haley was still shocked from when she heard the word 'our'. Nathan noticed this extremely obvious silence, and took the opportunity to sit in the empty seat next to Haley's hospital bedside. Haley took the time to avoid looking and making conversation with Nathan and instead focused her eyes on the gorgeous bundle of life in her arms. She had to admit it, this precious girl whom Nathan had called Lydia, did look a lot like her, with tiny details from Nathan – not that she had ever stared at him… much. Lydia had a cheesy smile as she did, and big beautiful brown eyes like her own. Haley also noticed her black curls, noting that if she really was pregnant with Nathan's child somehow, Lydia had gotten the curls from her and the dark hair from Nathan.

"Lydia." Haley said, almost as though it was a question, whilst staring off into the dull, blank wall situated in front of her.

"Hmm..?" Nathan asked, not sure if Haley was actually asking him a question or just talking to the precious newborn in her arms.

"Lydia. I could have sworn that my sister Quinn was always going to call her first girl Lydia. We would fight over it as children, but we decided that Quinn was allowed to call her first girl Lydia because she the oldest." Haley let out a little giggle, as she remembered the good times that Quinn and herself had shared. "I love Quinn. I have no clue why I would name my baby Lydia if we had decided that she 'owned' the name. Actually, where is Quinn? I would really like it if you could ask her to come round. Have you managed to get in contact with Mum or Dad yet? Brooke said their mobiles were switched off and that you'd try? Also where are Karen and Lucas? And Keith, where is he?"

Nathan felt a huge lump go down his throat at the mention of Haley's parents and Keith. When Haley's mother died, Haley entered this darkest state of depression, which Nathan seemed to have no way of helping her escape from. Haley became extremely snappy, and treated everybody she loved and cared about so differently, even Jamie became aware of this new, hostile treatment he was receiving from his once, ever loving mother. He hated to be the one to break this dark news to her… again. Nathan sighed and sat down in the chair next to Haley's bedside.

"Haley, I think you should put Lydia back in her cot whilst I talk to you about this" Nathan spoke, worrying that Haley might break out in tears and angst and hurt his precious little girl, not on purpose, but accidently.

"What? You don't think I can handle MY little newborn baby whilst you are talk…"

"HALES! Just put her down in her cot." Haley shot Nathan a look as she placed Lydia down in the cot beside her hospital bed. She felt her body tingle when he called her 'Hales'. Lucas used to call her by that name, although when the word came from off Nathans lips an unusual emotion was provoked throughout her petite body.

Nathan started pacing around the hospital room, unsure where to start with the awful news he was about to break to her.

"Nathan. Just tell me, please." Haley asked and started to stand out of the hospital bed where she previously lay, as she looked at Nathan right in his eyes, and noticed that for once he didn't look like the same jerk she remembered him to be, actually, as she thought about it, he hadn't looked the same since she had woken up from the coma. She could see a new level of morality, and she could feel a wave of love and lust fall over her every time his bright blue eyes looked into her own dark brown eyes.

"Haley, you shouldn't be standing …" Nathan spoke until Haley cut him off.

"Nathan Scott, please, just tell me." Haley spoke softly again, as she placed her hands over his cheeks, cupping his face. She couldn't believe it, she was actually holding Nathan Scott's face in her tiny hands, by choice. It felt so, unbelievably strange, although at the same time so natural and perfect. She let her hands gently fall from his face which had a little stubble covering his cheeks, and as they fell slowly, Nathans larger hands caught Haley's smaller hands in his. Nathan caressed her fingers, although felt Haley's hands instantly detach themselves from his, as he nervously cleared his throat.

"The only reason I am so worried to tell you this, is that when this event happened, you entered an awful state of depression." Haley began to shake her head as Nathan continued talking about how her mother had passed away, and how her father had passed away, and how Keith had been shot in the middle of the hall during the school shooting. She didn't believe it, she couldn't believe it. She began to pace around the hospital room, much similar to how Nathan had been pacing earlier.

"No, no, no. There's no way! Mum and Dad live with me, in our lovely though almost empty two story house in Tree Hill!" Haley almost screamed as she pulled her fingers through her hair quite roughly, and tears trickled down her violently red cheeks like an overflowing waterfall. "I am a young, teenage girl, currently at Tree Hill High School! I am a perfectionist in all areas of schoolwork, not a mother to two children! I am not this woman you all think I am! I am an employee at Karen's Café, not a wife! I am…" Before Haley could yell another sentence Nathan wrapped both of his arms tightly around her petite, fragile figure, only for Haley to pull away instantly, although Nathan only enveloped her in his arms with more strength, allowing no escape. Haley gave up on pulling away, and tucked her small head underneath Nathan's chin, and held her hands to her mouth, trying to muffle the cries she couldn't stop. She felt Nathan's protective hands rub gentle circles over her back, and felt his breath against her neck as he soothed her with caring words.

"It's alright Hales, it will all be okay. I will protect you. I promise you. I will always protect you…" Nathan was thankful that his talking was slowly helping Haley calm down, although his assumptions were proved incorrect when Haley suddenly leaped out of his grip and turned to face the wall, her back facing him.

"Nathan, have you said that to me before? Haley asked curiously, with a confused tone in her voice.

"Yes actually, I have. You were in our apartment, just after we got married for the first time, and you were sorting through..." Nathan started to talk, although he was cut off by Haley.

"Cd's?" Haley stated, not a hundred percent sure that what she was saying was just a random and weird thought, or if she was actually remembering a memory.

"Yes, you were sorting through Cd's! Do you remember it Haley? Is your memory coming back to you?" Nathan asked, as he took a step closer to Haley and spun her around so that she was now facing him, and left his hands sitting on the tops of her shoulders as she stood with her hands through her hair, confused as all hell.

"Mamma!" Jamie yelled as he burst through the white hospital door, hugging the bottom of Haley's legs like there was no tomorrow. Shortly after Jamie had let go of Haley's legs, an exhausted Brooke reached the door, panting.

"I'm so sorry; I couldn't keep him still any longer." Brooke spoke breathlessly, her toned arms leaning on the frame of the door.

"That's alright", Nathan spoke cheerfully. "How are you going little man?" Nathan asked as he bent down to Jamie's height, only to swoop him up in his muscly arms.

"I'm good thanks Daddy! Is Mamma coming home today? I even cleaned my room and put away all my toys, and Aunt Brooke and I made a 'Welcome Home' cake!" Jamie spoke with that amazing innocence only a child can attain; his smile larger than life.

"Oh did you now! What kind of cake?" Nathan asked cheekily, and let out a little laugh as he watched his son give a little of a giggle.

"Only the best flavour in the world Daddy!" Jamie spoke excitedly.

"Chocolate?" Nathan asked with a slight grin.

"CHOCOLATE!" Jamie yelled as he threw both of his arms up in the air in glee and excitement.

Haley stood behind Nathan the whole time, just observing the closeness of the father and son. She was astounded by his incredible maturity, and the gentleness in which he handled his son with. She found herself very attracted to this side of Nathan, although wasn't too sure what to make of it. Haley suddenly felt quite overwhelmed by the presence of Jamie, and began to run her fingers through her hair quickly.

Brooke could sense the stress in Haley's head, so she walked into the room and began to talk.

"Hey buddy, want to come and raid the food court with me? I hear they have the tastiest chocolate ice-cream ever!" Brooke spoke with a cheesy smile, hoping that her offer would win Jamie over.

"Oh, Mamma! Can I please! Please, please, please, please…" Jamie turned in Nathan's arms to look at Haley with his best puppy dog eyes he could manage. Haley giggled at his innocent look, and lifted Jamie from Nathan's arms and into her own.

"Sure Baby, have a lovely time." Haley spoke with a lack of authenticity, as she kissed his small forehead, and placed Jamie on the ground. Jamie, having missed this maternal side of Haley which he had been presented with since his birth, loved the fact that his real mother was beginning to come back. He leapt from Haley's arms and lent over into the cot which contained a wide-awake, although silent Lydia, and placed an acquitted kiss on her forehead.

"Bye Mamma, bye Daddy, bye Lydia!" Jamie bounced to the side of the room where Brooke had her hair outstretched for Jamie to take.

Nathan moved towards Haley so that they were extremely close, and he could feel her breath on his neck. Nathans gaze drifted down to Haley's chocolate brown eyes, and he placed his warm hand on the side of her cheek.

"I know that must have been hard for you – too pretend like you are his mother, but I really want you to know just how much I appreciate it. Jamie's been going crazy asking for you at home, he really misses you." Nathan spoke sincerely, and then left his eyes gazing into hers, trying to understand the mixed messages she was sending. Haley broke the longing gaze, and walked over to the cot where Lydia was peacefully laying, just staring off into space.

"I'm so scared Nathan. I don't remember anything, besides that single memory earlier. I don't remember having a son, nor a daughter. I feel so terrible for having to act like I'm his mother. I just, I don't understand how this all came to be, you know?" Haley spoke softly and truthfully, and looked at Lydia whilst she spoke. Nathan walked up behind her and placed his hands reassuringly on her hips. Haley flinched at the connection, although didn't move his hands from her petite frame. Nathan watched Haley's face as she looked lovingly towards Lydia, allowing the tiny girl to play with her fingers in her miniscule hands.

"I think you're doing an amazing job, Hales. I know it mustn't be easy, to lose everything. But I'm here for you – I'll always be here for you. I love you." Nathan watched as Haley's face turned around, although she looked terrified and worried, not exactly what Nathan was hoping for.

"Nathan, I don't think I'm even close to ready to say…" Just as Haley was talking Nathan realised that he had slipped the 'L' word, and couldn't even start to imagine the awkwardness and anxiety that would have put Haley under.

"I don't expect you to say it back to me. Just understand and realise that I in fact, do love you – with all of my heart. I know that it will take you a long time to be able to say it back to me, but I promise you Haley I am going to win your heart back – no matter what it takes. I am going to be there for you every step of the way, the good and the bad. I'm never letting you go, Haley James Scott. You are by far the best thing that's ever happened to me, you saved my life." Nathan began to stop talking as he noticed Haley's eyes well up with tears. "Haley?" Nathan asked as he freed one of his hands from the curve of her hip and placed it underneath her smooth chin, and lifted her eyes to meet his.

"It… it just feels too good to be true." Haley spoke, whilst maintaining eye contact with Nathan. Nathan used the hand which was placed underneath her chin, to pull her face towards his. Haley could feel her heart beating faster than anything, and could feel the hairs standing up her arms, in response to the amazing sensation his breath was having on her neck. Haley and Nathan's gaze dropped from each other's eyes to each other's lips, and Haley began to let her eyelids close as Nathan moved closer. Their lips were millimetres apart; Nathan's left hand remaining on Haley's hip, whilst his right hand moved to the back of her silky smooth hair. Haley licked her bottom lip with anticipation, as she felt the heat increasing between them. Haley's hands had just begun to move to Nathan's neck when suddenly they both broke apart due to the wailing screams of baby Lydia. Boy did she know how to ruin a moment. Haley picked up the little girl and patted her gently on her back.

"Nathan, I need to feed her now" Haley spoke, not making eye contact with Nathan – she couldn't believe that she had almost let herself in to the temptation and let him kiss her!

Nathan stood dead still, recovering from what could have happened merely seconds ago.

"Nathan, leave. Please." Haley said almost silently, still avoiding looking into his perfect, deep blue eyes.

"I'll be back tomorrow Haley. I meant what I said. I'm not giving up. I won't give up." Nathan spoke as he exited the motionless hospital bedroom.

Nathan hurried down the hospital corridor, making his way to the elevator. Meeting up with Jamie and Brooke on the way to the elevator.

"Hey Nate" Brooke spoke. "Any progress today?"

Nathan looked at Brooke with tearful eyes, and shook his head from side to side. His soul mate not returning his love was slowly and surely killing him – emotionally and physically.

"Come on Jimmy-Jam, let's go home" Nathan spoke as he picked up his son and clung onto him, and held him a little too tight. After all, Jamie may be all that he has left.

* * *

><p><em>Enjoyed it? Review, also - leave your ideas as to where this story should go next! I'll be very intruiged as to how you readers respond!<em>

_Love you all, Madie xxx_


End file.
